Scootaloo tries to rape Rainbow Dash
by dastardlybrony
Summary: Scootaloo was horny, thats what she is and all she cares about. So she rapes Rainbow Dash, it isn't pleasant. In the end, Rainbow Dash learns a valuable lesson about friendship.


Scootaloo was attempting to process her own anus. It felt something akin to a hot summer day pressing its ginormous sunny cock into her butthole. She knew that attempting to process the amount of burning dick inside her would make her feel like she was getting raped. But, she had to save the sunny penis for some other time. Now was the perfect moment to rape Rainbow Dash, who was currently practicing her flying movements. Now that she was vulnerable, Scootaloo resurfaced through a bush and was covered in dirt. She smiled gleefully, ready to penetrate Rainbow Dash with the sunny cock she grew.

Scootaloo flew, because the sunny cock she grew helped with her disability and the fact that she exists was something that didn't make any sense. Where the hell were her parents, this caused her brain to bleed out of her ears. Unto the crevice she went, and she fell down until she landed on Rainbow Dash. She screamed as the unexpected pony landed on her and they flew down from the added weight. Scootaloo took this chance and filled her butthole with sunny delight. Rainbow screamed even louder and knew that there was no way to escape the butt fucking Scootaloo was giving.

Rainbow Dash spiraled out of control, she knew that to get rid of the butt muncher behind her she had to make it harder to hump. Scootaloo continued to fuck Rainbow Dash, it was impossible to stop and the golden glowing sun penis magnetized her ass cheeks to the sides of the cock. Seeing that Scootaloo would not leave her butt untouched, and the added weight of Scootaloo spiraling them out of control, she decided to fall down at super speeds to her death.

"Why are you doing this Scootaloo, my butthole is a sacred place that none should enter." said Rainbow Dash.

"Haha! but, my loving embrace will over power anything that you can muster." said Scootaloo.

Then, Scootaloo felt her cock being sucked in. She could feel her very being get sucked into the butt. It was very painful and excruciating to the point that a tentacle went out and sucked her into the butt.

The sounds of her thoughts saying "into the butt" continued through the darkness of Rainbow Dash's ass dimension. Inside, there was a monstrous black demon with seven tentacles and a huge eyeball.

"Supah supah hollah no dollah." said the black demon in Rainbow Dash's butthole.

Scootaloo out grew with her golden cock the amount of love and passion that she never got from her parents.

"You are a faggetron, eyeball thing, I will rape Rainbow Dash and defeat you!"

Rainbow fired a golden laser beam that went into its eye. It caused it to reel back into Rainbow Dash's sphincter until it exploded. It caused Rainbow to reflex and take a shit all over Scootaloo, pooping both the excrement and her out. The ORANGE PEGASUS, returned to normal size and as she was about to slip her poop covered dick inside her. They both slammed into the ground, with Rainbow Dash's arms and legs flown all over the place by the force.

Scootaloo looked at the desecrated destroyed distraught corpse of Rainbow Dash. After all this time, it really was for sure that Rainbow would be not rape able. It was true all along.

Tears overflowed through her eye socket. The pain was too unbearable for any pony to even grasp. Her idle, Rainbow Dash, body completely desecrated and raped. Who could have done such a thing.

There was no point in arguing within herself. Her mind couldn't take the fact that the pony she looked up to was gone forever.

Scootaloo had nothing left, but a memento of Rainbow's broken feather. It was truly a sad thing, nothing would ever be apart of Scootaloo. She didn't want anything else, this was going to be the last straw.

She went to the dead corpse of Rainbow, and gave it a hug. It was probably the last time things were going to be okay with them. The sun set over the horizon as she continued to cry on the corpse. Nothing would take away the last remnant she had of Rainbow, and no one would ever be as hurt ever again. Only Scootaloo would feel this pain, only her and the fallen one she loved. The golden penis dissapeared and glittered towards the sky before darkness befell them both. Alone and cold was Scootaloo, she slept on top of her idol without making a peep.

"'Ahem', you must be Scootaloo."

"Wah!?" she said confused by the voice.

A quick flash of light and a bearded pony with a yellow body and white mane and tail looked upon her. A normal earth pony, he wore glasses and looked at Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash.

"We're so sorry for your loss, but we were wondering if we could make a movie out of the whole tragedy you endured."

"Wait? You want to make a movie out of what happened here!?" said Scootaloo confused.

"Yes, my name is Michael Hay, and I'm going to make you into a star!"

Scootaloo clenched her cheeks and squeaked in excitement. There was surely a bright future ahead.

After the movie aired, it sold millions of dollars, but was panned for not having enough destruction and violence. It seemed that ponies were so peaceful that they needed a violent off to satiate themselves. Either way, Scootaloo became a movie star, she held Rainbow Dash's broken feather as a memento. She married Big Macintosh, and continued to live in Manehattan with her two little foals.

Rainbow Dash's corpse was never found and some suspect that her corpse was taken by Sweetie Belle.

Some say, they can see the visage of Rainbow in a window at the Scootaloo estate, with her own broken wings still hanging from the socket.


End file.
